


Starter Pokémon

by FaunArt (FallowDeer)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallowDeer/pseuds/FaunArt
Summary: You need your own POKéMON for your protection.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	Starter Pokémon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dakeyras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakeyras/gifts).



> Naruto bribing his first (two!) Pokémon! Poliwag wanna cracker?
> 
> With bonus Sakura and Sasuke and their starters.

  



End file.
